Need You Now
by april060917
Summary: Based on Lady Antebullum's song "Need you now". Mike and Connie. Read, review and enjoy!


A/N: Inspiration came from song "Need you now" by Lady Antebellum (love this song!) Could possibly describe Mike and Connie's relationship. Read, review, and enjoy. Characters are a trademark of Dick Wolf and NBC. I just thought of the story and actually wrote it.

Michael nurses a shot of whiskey as he sits at the bar counter. He lost count of how many beers he had before. He takes another swig of his drink, in an attempt to forget. Usually a couple beers are enough to make his mind fuzzy but this time even whiskey isn't doing much. He wants to forget everything. Her lips, her hands, tangled and entwined in his. The wrong words. A steady hand. A sudden pause. Her warm eyes suddenly cold and distant. Certain bitterness in her tone. Her harsh defensive response. His cold rebuttal. The anger increasing in both their eyes. Papers flying and raised voices. A slammed door. The bartender hands him another shot and he drowns it down.  
She can't contain the tears, welling in her eyes. Her bedroom, her apartment has memories of him everywhere. The diamond pendant he gave her for their first anniversary. The stuffed bear he won for her at the carnival. The millions of pictures from the photo booth. Their first kiss on the couch. He's everywhere. She picks up the first thing in sight and flings it at her dresser. It bounces off, causing papers and pictures to scatter everywhere. She collapses on her bed, sobbing inconsolably.  
_ Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._  
The whiskey fuzzes his memory for a minute. But then its back and it's stronger than ever. Dammit. He pulls out his Blackberry, hoping for some form of distraction. The first person on his speed dial was her. He dials her number and listens to it ring.  
_ Reachin' for the phone cause I can t fight it anymore._  
On the fourth ring he hangs up. He doesn't know what to say.  
_ And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_  
She's come to rely on him for nearly everything. Whenever she's upset, she can always call him. Sometimes he d just listen calmly over the phone for hours. Other times he d sit and hold her as she told him everything. It s like she lost everything. She drowns a glass of wine. She didn't t mean it. She'd never admitted it to anyone but she didn't know how to live without him. Her Blackberry sat on its stand on top of her nightstand. What the hell? She reaches for her phone and dials his number.  
_ Its a quarter after one  
I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
_His eyes run to the door, every time he hears the front door open. Hoping that somehow she'll find him. He can't help but wonder where she is and who she's with. So stupid. He knew how lucky he was to have her yet he always did something stupid to screw it up. A woman as gorgeous and talented as her could certainly do better. He wonders why she chose him. And why he can't stop screwing up his chances with this amazing woman.  
_ Another shot of whiskey, cant stop looking at the door  
Wishing you come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time  
Its a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
_His Blackberry rings and flashes. He ignores it. It stops, and then starts again, a minute later. He glances at the screen. It's Connie.  
_ Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control_ _and I need you know  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
_He snatches his phone off the counter and leaves the bar. He runs until he gets to her apartment. He tries to catch his breath as he rings the bell. It's really late and he looks like hell. But he doesn't care. He loves her and he can't bear to lose her. The door opens. Connie is standing there in the emerald dress she wore to dinner. It's wrinkled and her face is tear stained and blotchy. But she's still absolutely beautiful. Before she can say anything he says, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. You are the most amazing woman ever and I can't live without you. You deserve better but I need to tell you something. I love you.  
He kisses her hard and passionate. He smells like a delicious blend of cologne, a whiff of alcohol. The comforting smell of Mike. She gives into him and kisses him back. He holds her firmly with a tight yet gentle grip, as if she might disappear from his arms.  
_ I just need you now_.  
The door closes behind them as they stumble inside.  
_Ooo baby I need you…_


End file.
